


Cherry Stained Kisses

by chamomilebuttons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Diary/Journal, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, No Dialogue, Original Universe, POV First Person, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilebuttons/pseuds/chamomilebuttons
Summary: Annabelle and Willow finally find time to slip away for the picnic date Annabelle promised Willow a long time ago. They have their date in the place they first met, the clearing full of soft grass and ever-blooming flowers. Written in Annabelles POV(part of a larger series I'm working on).
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Cherry Stained Kisses

July 26th, 1234

Dear Diary,

The day of our picnic finally comes.

As the cold, dew-filled morning turns into a hot, humid day and my parents send me back to our home from our shop, I pack up the breads, fruit, and juice I have been saving for a sunny day into a basket that I cover with a thin cotton blanket and set off towards the woods. I wave to Florence and Mr. Hart, sitting on their porch, as I walk.

She meets me outside of town, just hidden behind the treeline of the Woods dressed in a loosely fitted linen dress, intricate needlework of flowers decorating the long sleeves , her curling horns decorated with the same flowers that she pushes a bouquet of into the pockets of my apron. The lavender and lilies are in full bloom in her hair and, now, in my pockets.

I feel small, as we start to walk to our clearing, standing next to my love in all of her beauty while I just wear a light blue overall dress with my favorite white blouse underneath it. I start to fidget with the buttons that I painstakingly sewed on, and she pulls my hand away and holds it clasped in her own, turning her head to kiss me on the cheek.

Before long we reach a familiar clearing, filled with soft grass and beautiful colorful flowers, bracketed by the tall, strong pine trees. We set up our bed on the forest floor, laying out the blankets covering our baskets in the grass. We sit down and begin to eat, biting into sweet apricots and drinking cold water. I feel eternal, sitting next to my love in all of her ethereal beauty. Her strawberry blonde hair falling into her face, wrapped around her horns, while her white dress becomes green in the grass and her beauty rivals the sun's rays. We laugh and joke, the forest buzzes with energy around us, fueling our fun. The birds sing, the insects buzz, and my lover and I exist together without fear of The Woods’ monsters. This is the love our clearing has for us.

We finish most of the bread and fruit quickly, as hurrying to meet one another meant we did not eat before we came. We share the juice, the sticky sweet of the liquid in perfect harmony with the sticky sweet kisses we share while drinking it.

When the sun hits its highest point and the heat makes our dresses stick to our bodies, we walk to a nearby stream. The water is cool and crisp as we wade to the deepest point, telling silly jokes, holding our skirts up above the water, and splashing each other to elicit laughter and gentle kisses from the other. When the water hits our thighs we stop and drop our skirts into the water, they will dry fast once we get out of the water anyway. She tackles me into the stream, soaking me to the bone and once my face emerges from the cold water she pulls me back out and into a giggly kiss. The kiss breaks and I push her into the water, ensuring that both of us are soaked. She comes out of the water and clings to me, I cling back, both of us panting and delighting in the beautiful silence surrounding us. The flowers decorating her hair and adorning my pockets have floated out in the stream surrounding us, rolling lazily in the water but we make no move to retrieve them, letting nature return to nature. Neither of us want to break the silence so we content ourselves with holding onto each other and listening to the water running around us and the birds chirping in the trees.

The silence breaks as she tucks her head into my shoulder and reminds me of the food we have laid out a short walk away. I sigh and we reluctantly untangle to begin wading out of the water. The walk back is more subdued than the walk to the water, excited energy and jokes are replaced with contentment and gentle kisses.

When we reach our picnic, she flops down onto the blanket and picks up a roll of bread, and as she eats I sit down and grab my own roll. Once she finishes she falls deeply asleep next to me, her hair spread out behind her, glowing in the heat of the day, her hair and dress already dried from the walk back. I watch her sleep for a while, in awe of her beauty and the fact that she picked me out of everyone to love, I trace her face and ears gently, so that she does not wake, and I press gentle kisses to her face, smoothed out in peaceful sleep when it is too often scrunched up in self-hatred whilst she is awake. Eventually I grow tired so I lay down beside my love and fall asleep below the afternoon sun.

When I wake up, my love is already awake and holding me in her arms, the sun still high in the sky. She presses kiss after kiss to my face as I fully wake from my nap. I intertwine my arms with hers and fully turn onto my side so I can press my face into her collarbones and whisper quiet declarations of love into her body as she kisses my forehead. Our happy energy from earlier is transformed into a subtler, carefree shadow of itself.

We lay there for what feels like forever and also the blink of the eye. We revel in the silence of the forest which has never quieted in the years that we have been going to this clearing. Even the birds themselves are struck silent in the wake of our love.

Eventually we have to untangle and pull ourselves away from each other in order to sit up and as my fingers leave her skin, I regret it. I feel empty without the weight of her skin against mine. As if she has read my mind she leans into me, nestles me into her neck and feeds me a cherry, our favorite fruit. Cherries were never my favorite fruit until she confessed to me that cherries remind her of my face when it flushes, sitting in this same clearing ,the sun shining on her embarrassed face, as if I was going to mock her. Now when I taste cherries I think of her and her love for me, even when I feel embarrassed and at my lowest and I close my eyes surrendering myself to the encompassing feeling of safety in her arms. I have no idea how long she holds me, my mind drifting but never straying far from the clearing and the love of my life.

The forest noise starts back up again, crickets beginning their calls and the night time birds wake up. The hot, humid air begins to cool and I shiver from my place, my head in my lovers lap. The sky turns a light pink with oranges and reds mixed in and I know I should be going back to town and her to her forest home. But looking up at my love, seeing the light illuminate her face, tinging it pink, as I recite love poems that I memorized for her and only her, and as she feeds me the last of the cherries wiping away the juice that tricks down my face, I can’t find it in me to care enough to move or get up.

I am writing this entry by waning candlelight, as I got home way after dark, far too late to use any sort of sunlight to guide my quill. But luckily my parents were already asleep so I didn’t get caught sneaking in and successfully evaded punishment.

Love,  
Annabelle


End file.
